Shadow Garden
Shadow Garden is a secret organisation dedicated in battling the Order of Diabolos and prevent the resurrection of the ancient demon. Background The origins of Shadow Garden dated back during Cid Kagenou's childhood. Determined to fulfill his dream in becoming the Power within the Shadows, Cid repeatedly snuck out of his home to attack bandits that were within his vicinity. During one of them, Cid discovered an elf girl, heavily mutated by Demonic Possession. Cid performed multiple experiments on her and has successfully restored the girl to her true self. Thinking she might be useful to his cause, Cid fabricated a story, convincing the elf girl that she was the descendant of one of the Three Heroes and that a demon and a cult worshiping it were responsible for placing Demonic Possession onto her and other descendants. The girl became enraged and swore loyalty to her new master who named her, Alpha. Unknown to Cid, his story accidentally revealed the real cult. Together, they formed Shadow Garden. As time passed, Cid and Alpha have begun recruiting six more girls who had the same infliction as the latter had. They spent their time training and listening to the stories Cid had from his past life, such as economics and literature. This inspired them to better themselves and used those concepts into their world which also caused the creation of the Mitsugoshi Company which serves as the front of Shadow Garden. History The Assault on Viscount Olba After Claire was kidnapped by Olba, Shadow Garden immediately mobilized to find her. With Cid's help, they managed to find a secret hideout where she was kept. At night, Shadow Garden attacked the hideout, killing all of its guards. They were close in capturing Olba, intending to extract information about the Order of Diabolos, before he manages to escape from their grasps. He didn't get that far as Shadow killed him. Claire was rescued and Shadow Garden return home. Princess Alexia's Kidnapping At Midgar Royal Spellsword Academy, Cid was framed for the kidnapping of Princess Alexia. Cid calls in Shadow Garden to help him in finding her and discovers the act to be a ploy by the cult. They mobilize, uncovering and destroying their enemies' hideouts in the kingdom. Alpha defeats a rampaging monster while Shadow rescues the princess. After this point, the world knows the existence of Shadow Garden and the Order of Diabolos. The Midgar Academy Terrorist Attack Gamma, Nyuu and Shadow Garden were investigating a series of attacks by individuals citizens believed to be Shadow Garden. Cid and Nyuu went out searching for these pretenders and successfully captured one, learning from him that he was from the Order of Diabolos. Their major confrontation is when the cult took over Midgar Academy, to frame and discredit Shadow Garden. Shadow had already slaughtered most of them while Nyuu and a squad of Shadow Garden members finished off the rest and rescues the hostages. Despite being branded as criminals, this does not impede Shadow Garden's mission with all their member vowing to continue on. Holy Ground Infiltration Their next operation is to infiltrate the Holy Ground and find out the truth behind the Three Heroes, Diabolos and the order. Alexia and her team composed of Delta and Epsilon captures Archbishop Nelson for questioning before heading into the Holy Ground with Beta (posing as Miss Natsume), Princess Alexia and Princess Rose in tow. After getting the required information, Alpha's team escaped before Shadow wiped out the Holy Ground from existence, causing more notoriety about them. The God of War Tournament Shadow Garden started to make plans on investigating the Oriana Kingdom, suspecting it to be the next target of the Order of the Diabolos. Shadow and later Alpha search for Rose Oriana, who became a fugitive for assassinating her father. Rose was convinced to join the Shadow Garden which she agreed to. Red Moon Incident Beta leads a small squad to infiltrate Outlaw City with the goal of obtaining Elizabeth's blood, a powerful Vampire Queen. When Elizabeth woke up and was about to destroy the world, Beta joined with other individuals to stop her. Only with Shadow's arrival that victory was assured. Great Trade Alliance Conflict Shadow Garden later expand their power using their company, Mitsugoshi Company as their effective means. They invented banking notes which became very popular among the kingdom's citizens. This draws the attention of many companies and merchants who attempted to sabotage or destroy them. Despite several attempts of sabotage and assassinaton, Mitsugoshi Co stood victorious. The Oriana Kingdom Civil War With the conflict against the Great Trade Alliance over, Shadow Garden can focus their attention on the Oriana Kingdom which is now under assault by the Cult of Diabolos. Two missions were carried out; while Epsilon infiltrates the kingdom to assassinate a Knight of Round, 666 and her team has to rescue Clara Oriana from imprisonment. With Shadow's assistance, Clara was successfully rescued and Epsilon was saved from capture after she failed her mission. Shadow along with Epsilon, 666 and other members succeeded in wiping out a significant portion of the Doem Faction's forces along with rescuing and restoring Emilia Olba. Shadow tip the scale in the Royalist Faction's favor by killing off Doem causing his faction to flee. Members Initially started with seven members, the group grew to have more than 600 members. Leader & Founder * Cid Kagenou/Shadow Seven Shadows * Alpha (Second in Command) * Beta * Gamma * Delta * Epsilon * Zeta * Eta The Numbers * Kai (no.10) * Lambda (no.11) * Nyuu (no.13) * Omega (no.24) Members * 664 * 665 * 666/Rose Oriana Allies * Yukime Category:Organisations Category:Shadow Garden